Cursed to Love two
by Missey01
Summary: After trying for many years, Lucy's spell finally works and she succeeds in trapping Caspian in England. She makes him forget almost everything including his beloved wife Susan. Edmund however is not pleased with Lucy and he will do about anything to take him back to Narnia. Is Lucy bad at all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cursed to love two**_

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I do not own anything in "The chronicles of Narnia", it all belongs to the Author C.S LEWIS.  
**_

_**You may all be wondering why i am writing a new story before i finish "Love unconditional, well i will be doing both stories so you do not need to worry about that.**_

* * *

Caspian had just arrived in England and just as expected, he had no idea why and how he was there. The stares that befell him made his head spin which was already spinning with all the different buildings that surrounded him, all different from what he was used to.

Suddenly it was like the whole word had stopped. The cars, the trains, the noise, the shouts and cries of the streets of London all stood still only one figure moved, Lucy pevensie. When Caspian saw her it was love at first sight. Her long blond hair fell on her shoulders and her blue dress like that of his wife Susan whom at this time he had no knowledge of her existence, it showed off her bare smooth neck like nothing he had seen before. She tied it tight behind her back like that of a princess he read in story books when he was a boy. The dress put out well her chest and her bottom, one would wonder if she was breathing well.

She smiled while she approached him with a warm smile, he could not tell why but he felt attached to her, its smile he had seen before, the blue eyes were not at all strange and even though he was in a place he had never been before, he felt at home at her sight. More like a dream, he thought. He was standing at a bus station like someone waiting for a bus or just from getting off.

"May I be of help sir?" She said with a smile on her face while extending her hand to his small bag.

"Oh no mi lady, a stranger like me should not be of any bother to a beautiful lady like you", He answered charmingly like he always is. He was the most gentle and kind king Narnia had ever had.

"Pardon me sir, I thought you might need some help as I could not help but notice that you look new in England". She said while smiling but with some seriousness in her voice, pretending not to know who he is when she was the reason why he was there in the first place.

"England!". Caspian exclaimed. Forgetting the presence of the beautiful lady in front of him or the attachment he felt when she approached him. Confusion crowded his face mixed with worry. The dream he thought it was turned out to be reality.

"What is England and what am I doing here and why am I here, how did I even get here?" He asked alot of questions at the same time worriedly and confused.

"I have heard of stories of other worlds other than Narnia. Could this be the place? Please mi lady tell me". His expression even more worried and confused, more like a child lost during a circus show trying to find his parents or the way home.

Lucy smiled and assured him that she would explain to him soon everything once they settle down. She knew that once her spell had worked, the king of Narnia will get himself trapped in England; she had only heard of him and fell in love with him just from hearing stories. The only problem was that he was Susan's husband in Narnia.

She had done so much to let him go now that he was with her right in her world even though it would cost her friendship with her sister.

* * *

_**P.S: I will greatly appreciate your corrections and suggestions so do not hesitate to leave it in your review. **_

_**What do you think about Lucy's behavior? Do you think she is being selfish or just doing what anyone would do for love ? I can not wait for more myself, can you?,,**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know who you are**_

* * *

_**I own nothing in the Chronicles of Narnia except this story,it belongs to C.S Lewis. I am a super fan just like you.**_

* * *

Crossing the streets of London, she held his hand like they have been together forever, that is what Lucy felt though. She held his hand with her left hand and held her dress with another as it was very long. Caspian put his bag on his left shoulder and held Lucy with his right, it was weird but he liked it too.

They crossed many streets and finally got into a street with old buildings, they looked like old museums which have been abandoned. The both of them had been quiet since the bus station where Caspian had appeared from Narnia.

"We have been walking for so long and you have not said a word, may you at least tell me your name?" Caspian asked.

"Oh pardon my manners, I rarely walk with people in these streets and therefore I keep silence always, my name is Lucy…Lucy Pevensie" She said with a delay before repeating her name fully. She was not really sure that he had forgotten everything she wanted him too and saying her last name was a risk but she had to try just to make sure he does not remember. If Caspian remembered or recognized her family name, that would change everything, after all, his wife was a Pevensie.

"That is a beautiful name Mi lady", He said while smiling and facing one side of her face as she walked with her face straight.

"Please call me Lucy, there is no need for formalities", she said, facing him and smiling too. Caspian was exactly how she knew he would be, charming and respectful, that is why he was loved by almost all his people in Narnia and even some surrounding kingdoms.

"Where I come from, referring to ladies as "mi lady" is a form of respect and so it is a habit we all have but I shall surely try my best mi lady", he repeated.

"Mi lady huh", she imitated him and the both of them started laughing.

"My turn I guess, my name is Cas.." "Caspian", she completed it.

"How do you know my..?", "know your name?", She interrupted him again.

_"**I know who you are Caspian**_**,** you obviously do not think that I would help a stranger in this big city", she said with confidence.

"But…." Caspian could not even finish his own sentence, he was astonished but he knew that there must be an explanation to all this and besides she was right. Who picks up a stranger in a big city like London, holds his hands like that and refuses formalities unless he or she knew the person.

"I will explain everything well when the time comes like I promised you earlier". She said.

Suddenly boys playing in the streets with their bicycles came behind them and tried to touch her hair, to avoid that; she stepped on her own dress and was about to fall when Caspian prevented from falling. His hands ware ready like he knew that would happen, he was a king anyway so protection came naturally to him. His eyes were locked on hers and hers on his, the chemistry between them was unavoidable. It seemed like two teenagers at high school who fall in love in the corridor after a boy bumps into a girl and her books fall, something like that.

"Are you alright mi lady?" he asked her while still bending over.

"I am alright thank you; these boys can be disrespectful sometimes. She added.

The two of them stayed like that for some minutes just staring at each other, Lucy's face was very close to his, any move from him and a kiss will be inevitable. He found himself thinking about that but quickly brushed it off, it was not going to be the fact that he was in London, a place he did not know and a beautiful attractive lady offers to help him that he would lose his manners and respect already. Caspian helped her back to her feet and put her dress back into her arm. They did not kiss but the look on his face when he bended over her was enough for Lucy to conclude that he was already growing feelings for her, and that was a good thing.

"Maybe next time we should get some form of transport to avoid such children". He said.

"No need for that, I am not a fan of cars so that would be a bad idea but its kind of you to have helped me". She said while smiling at him.

"My pleasure mi lady, oh Lucy", they both laughed as they continued walking.

"Here we are", she said as they stood outside the door of one of the odd looking houses. She reached for her key from her purse and he could not help but stare with confusion. He could not believe that that is where she stayed. He was obviously not expecting a mansion but neither was he expecting what he saw.

"Come in", she offered while opening the door.

"Lu….", "not now Ed, not now". She interrupted her brother who tried to whisper to her as he approached the door.

She approached him and whispered, "I will not let you nor anyone ruin something that has taken me a long time to archive and please do not fight me Edmund, i am warning you". She said in a small but serious voice so that Caspian could not hear them.

"Caspian, meet my brother Edmund, Edmund, meet Ca…."," Caspian" He also interrupted her.

* * *

_**What do you all think about "slightly evil" Lucy? I would like to know how you are finding my story so kindly review. I personally can not wait to see how Lucy will fight her brother and to what extremes she would go just to keep Caspian to herself. Susan in the next chapter hopefully:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**It is always about Susan**_

* * *

_**I do not own anything in the chronicles of Narnia except this story, It all belongs to the Original author C.S Lewis.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry do I need to know you too?" Caspian asked in confusion as Edmund finished his name just like Lucy did at the station.

"I am afraid yes, you need to remember me. We met in Narnia 8 years ago, doesn't that ring a bell?" Edmund said while smiling trying to see if really he does not remember.

"I am sorry sir, but I do not remember you. I remember Narnia but not seeing you there and besides I only remember that I am from there but anything else I do not remember." Caspian apologized with calm and confusion still on his face.

"It is going to be alright Caspian, I promise, you can trust me and Ed…." She stopped mid sentence as if she had seen a ghost on Edmund's face.

"Alright? You have been saying that since you picked me up but you show no signs of ever going to tell me what is going on." Caspian said looking straight at Lucy while moving away from her.

"Lucy, you cannot do this to him". Edmund said pitifully.

"Not in front of him Ed, please, why do you always have to ruin everything!"

"In that case, can I talk to you in the study room?". Edmund asked calmly.

"What is going on here?" what you are people talking about? Who are you people?

"Not now Caspian, please give us a moment and I promise I will explain everything to you in a while." Lucy told him assuredly.

"Please make yourself comfortable on that couch over there." Lucy said while pointing at an old couch next to an old bookshelf that has always been in the living room.

"Would you like to have anything? Water perhaps? " Lucy proposed.

"No thank you, I would rather hear what you have to say first and maybe.."

"Lucy!" Edmund called out loud interrupting Caspian's sentence.

"I am coming Edmund please!"

Caspian remained standing in the living room, staring at the pictures on the walls. They looked soo familiar but he could not point out where he had seen them. There was one picture on the wall that caught his attention. On that picture was Lucy and Edmund whom he managed to recognize but there were other people with them. A man and a woman, both of which looked familiar to him. It was Susan and Peter. Susan rather caught his eyes. The way her hair fell on her shoulders was soo beautiful. The maroon that looked hidden in the thick hair could not be any less beautiful too. She was soo serious but yet soo beautiful. The man next to her looked soo brave, he had a sword in his hands like a warrior. His dressing was like that of the knight of Narnia.

Caspian could not help but noticed the togetherness these four people had. He looked at the photo as if trying to remember and suddenly his attention on the photo got interrupted by the raising voices in the study room.

"Lucy it is Susan we are talking about here, your sister! In case that has skipped your mind!"

"It has always been about Susan isn't it? You have never taken my side in anything and you all put her happiness first. She is the one who went to the best school! She is the one who has the best part of everything but that man in there is mine. I am the one who should have been married to him, not her. I should be the one in Narnia right now as queen but because of your selfishness, you got me stuck here with you!" Lucy stormed out already crying.

"Can you listen to yourself right now? What happened to you? When did you become this bitter? This selfish and disrespectful? Where did you take your conscious Lucy huh? Tell me. You know that I love you as much as I love Susan and Peter and you are here not Narnia because it is for your own good." Edmund said.

"You want to know what happened to me Ed? What happened is that the little girl called Lucy grew up! She learned to make her own decisions and she knows what is best for her. And you want to know what this grown up girl is going to do now? She is going to go in that room, make the man in there hers and whoever will want to come in her way will be sorry they even tried." She said angrily while leaving the room backwards.

Caspian heard it all…..and Lucy saw that he did...

* * *

**_Wow! its been a while since i updated, to all who are readers of this story, thank you and sorry i was in full exams! now that i am on vacation, you will be getting new chapters often. I really feel sorry for Lucy and how true is it that it has always been about Susan? i would like to know what you all think in your reviews! so kindly review. Your reviews keep the story coming!Enjoy_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Missing King**_

* * *

_**I do not own anything in the chronicles of Narnia except this story. It all belongs to C.S LEWIS**_

* * *

Sitting right on the window, feeling and taking in the Narnian evening breeze, Susan could no do anything except worry and it seems this part of her chambers has been her favorite since Caspian has been missing. Like any other queen who loves her husband, Susan has been worried. It had been two months since Caspian has been missing and there has been no news of his whereabouts. All the Narnians have been looking for him. The Telmarines were also on guard as they knew that the Narnians would not hesitate to blame them for their King's missing.

"My queen…". Gwen said while entering the room with a tray of food.

"Not now Gwen, I do not have appetite". Susan said while still staring at the window as if to hide her worried face from Gwen.

Gwen has been her maid servant for over 15 years and she has been very loyal to both Susan and Caspian and because of her age, Susan and Caspian consider her like a mother.

"Not eating will not bring the king back my queen". She said while putting the tray on a table near a book shelf.

"We are all worried about him and what may have happened to him but that cannot stop us from eating. How are we going to protect Narnia if we have no energy to fight? He is a brave king and wherever he is I am sure he is taking care of himself."

"But who will take care of this kingdom now? Who will make all the decisions in this place Gwen? Who?"

"You my queen, you are one of the first great leaders of Narnia and you will do just fine. Narnia is your home and so it should not be hard to lead your own people." Gwen said assuredly resting her hands on Susan's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"I cannot do this Gwen, Narnia is for Caspian and not me. I have always been just beside him all these years and he has ruled perfectly. I cannot be what he is."

"No one is expecting you to be like the King, we all expect you to be like the Queen."

"Do you think the white witch has taken him?" Susan asked.

"No never! She has been gone for a long time and its impossible for her to trick the king for he knows well how to protect himself from her evil charms". I know this is hard for you child but you have to be strong for Narnia and for the king. He would expect you to be strong in this situation."Gwen said while caressing softly Susan's hair as she lay on her laps.

"What if he ran way with another woman?" Susan asked while raising her eyebrows in disbelief of her own silly question.

"I see that hunger has really taken its course and you can no longer think straight. Who would leave a beautiful queen like you? Which woman in Narnia can match up to your beauty huh and these curves?" Gwen teased.

"Well,if he does not come soon,these "curves" will be gone". Susan said sadly but forcing a smile.

"The king can never take another woman; **_you are flesh of his flesh,_** _**heart of his heart and bone of his bone**_ so rest assured a woman is not the reason of his disappearance. Where ever he is, Aslan will come through to him and will bring him home safely". Gwen said with a smile and making gestures as if reciting a poem.

"My queen…have you given thought at the idea that the king maybe where you come from originally? Gwen asked.

"Its impossible for Caspian to be in England, how would he go there? Why would he even go there? He could not survive England and besides my siblings would find a way of bring him back to Narnia if he was there." Susan said while sitting up straight now.

The thought of her siblings breaks her heart as she remembers the way they separated. Lucy must be blaming her for leaving her in England knowing how much she is fond of Narnia. A decision had to be made and like any other elder sister, she did that she thought was right for everyone.

A knock on the door startled them both. Gwen went quickly to open the door and found that it was one of the guards. He was restless and could not almost not catch his breath.

"Who is it Gwen?", she asked while standing up and trying by all means to put on a smile on her face.

"My queen, it's the telmarines! They have gathered in groups saying they are going to take over the kingdom and appoint a king of their own. We have tried to keep them away but they have outnumbered us. What should we do?"

"Where have they gathered?" Susan asked the guard while standing in the corridors.

"Not too far from the palace my queen. I am afraid if we do not do anything now, they will be all over Narnia breaking things and creating a chaos in the market place."

"Kindly go and tell them that I would like to speak to them all before they do anything. You are dismissed." Susan dismissed the guard while turning back to her chambers.

"Excuse me my Queen, are the rumors true that the King has abandoned Narnia and that he has run off with another woman?" The guard asked with his head facing the ground in respect to his queen.

"Where did you hear such a despicable lie from?" Susan questioned him as if she hadn't thought of it herself.

"People are talking my Queen and I feel even the Narnians themselves may start causing trouble if they do not hear any solid explanation as to why the King is left." He added.

"Thank you very much for your information and continue to be loyal to your kingdom and to your king for Aslan will repay you himself, now kindly do as I have told you." She said.

Susan closed the door behind her and started crying. She had just asked for a meeting with the telmarines but she has no idea as to what she would say to them. It took Caspian many years to make peace with the telmarines since his uncle Miraz's death but it seemed the friendship was now loosening.

"If only you were here Caspian, I would not have to go through all this trouble on my own. Please where ever you are come back to me please", she said to herself while crying.

"Aslan please I need you, what wrong did I do or Caspian to deserve all this? I cannot not do this on my own. I am not as brave as I used to be years ago nor can I fight with strength as much as I did when I was a teenager but yet I have to defend Narnia for it is the reason why I am here, to defend it from people like the telmerines." She continued to weep while sitting on the door of her chambers.

* * *

_**What do you all think will happen? will Susan manage to hold off the Telmarines on her own?Soo much is happening in England and lets find out in the next chapter! Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen susan**

* * *

I do not own anything in the Chronicles of Narnia except this plot and some OCs. It all belongs to C.S LEWIS.

* * *

D_ear Telmarines ! I, Queen Susan of Narnia ordained by The Great Aslan himself, stand here in front of you with peace. _

_The disappearance of the King has been saddening not only to me but to the Narnians too and i honestly thought it should be to You too. Looking at how well the king I and the Narnians have treated you all these years, this behavior you are putting up is unreasonable! He has been missing not even half a year and your loyalty has reached to its end. Is it only the presence of King Caspian that holds the peace treaty you signed?_  
_Have you stopped to think about the effects of the troubles you are causing? Narnia has children, pregnant women, the sick and the old women who cannot defend themselves and yet you take advantage of that and break their homes. Have you not any sentiments at all?_  
_We are not many to fight you but you know that if you bring wall on us we will fight to the best of our abilities until our last breath! And know that we do not fight alone. You are witnesses of what happened when you tried to take over Narnia after the death of Miraz. You saw who fought on our side and him you can not defeat._

_ As queen, it does not give me any peace to start war when we can stand as one and defend Narnia and regroup to continue looking for the king instead._  
_I have heard rumors that some of you say that the King has ran away with a woman and that is ridiculous! I admit the King and I have had some problems in our marriage and so is every married person here. It is unfair and disrespectful of you to think he would run away with a woman just because he had an affair before I met him. Lady Beth and the king were together before he met me and that is over six years ago, so I find it unreasonable for you to think maybe he may have gone off with her or even with another woman. What is worse is you think he has abandoned the kingdom. He has fought very much for this kingdom for him to leave it behind just like that. Narnia has been made a home by Him not only for Narnians but for all of you Telmarines! I have worked hand in hand with him to see to it that there is fairness between Narnians and Telmarines and are you just going to throw our efforts away because he is not here? Or have you forgotten that I am as much a leader as he is. In fact,as you know, I was made queen not because I married a king but I was made Queen by Aslan a long time ago. So weather you like it or not, I am the Queen of Narnia and I remain so until the end of time or until the Great Lion Aslan says I cease to be._

_I expect respect and loyalty from all of you, be it Narnians or Telmarines!_  
_From this day on wards, I take charge of everything concerning this kingdom. You are to submit all reports to me, all those which you submitted to the king. We are still sending search parties to look for him so instead of being here arguing about everything and nothing, we could put our energy to good use and look for our dear King. Fighting is not just disastrous but also disrespectful to the King, I and also to_ each one of you.  
_I speak as a wife, a sister, a friend and of course as queen Susan Pevensie of Narnia_.

Cheers from the Narnians were heard and the majority of the Telmarines. Most Telmarines put down their weapons and cheered for the queen. The Narnians raised high their swords as a form of respect and made way for the queen to pass.

"Your majesty". Said Reepicheep the loyal mouse while bowing down for his Queen.  
"Reep", what can I do for you?

"Oh my queen, that was a great speech". Reep said while waving his tail.

"You know me reep, I am queen afterall and speeches come in naturally". Susan said teasingly.

"Walk with me". Susan said to the Mouse.

"Oh no my queen,with all these people, I feel shy". Reep said looking down.

"Shy? You? Oh my!, since when did you become shy? Besides I could use your jokes right now." Susan said teasingly again.

"Your majesty, I just want to assure you that I will do everything in my power to see to eat that the king is found safe and sound".

"I do not doubt that for a second and I appreciate your efforts Reep and your loyalty. I am sure that wherever the king is, he is grateful too". Susan said sadly.

"It seems you have managed to hold off the Telmarines your majesty". Reep said.

"For now yes, but do keep an eye on them. They may be planning something secretly and we do not want that". Susan said while smiling at the crowd as she was entering the palace doors.

"You can count on me your majesty". Reep said and went away.

Susan walked majestically to her chambers. She looked stronger than she was few hours before the speech. She is queen of Narnia but even queens can have some "off moments" especially when a dear one is missing. That however is not reason enough to show weakness to the people.

Susan and Caspian had some marital problems with Caspian when they just got married. It was all because of Lady Beth of Calormene.

_**Well, well well. I would like to know what you all think about this chapter. I know I said there would be something about what is hapenning in England in this chapter but I couldn't manage to put it,however it will be in chapter six which will be out very very soon. Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brought by Magic**_

* * *

_**I do not own anything in the chronicles of Narnia except this plot!**_

_**In this story, i altered the ages of the characters quite different from the ages of the original books.**_

_Caspian-35 In narnia and 28 in England_

_Lucy- 21 years In England_

_Edmund-25 years In England_

_Susan-33 years In Narnia_

_Peter-28 years( England and France)_

* * *

"My lady!" Caspian ran after Lucy who was hurting from her argument with Edmund and also from the shame that Caspian had over heard them talking about him. She did not want him to think that she was crying for sympathy from him, atleast not yet.

"I am sorry Caspian for what you heard in there", she apologized while walking away as fast as she could.

"Slow down my lady, I am not the one to judge you for what you did . I believe you have your reasons for that and I sincerely respect that but I will not stand here and watch you cry." He said with sympathy.

Lucy stopped upon hearing this. She noticed the sincerity in his voice .And to think that she had been dodging his questions since he came. So what they say is true; He is a king , a gentle one for that matter. She ran to into his arms. Caspian took her in comfort. He could not explain it but he felt attached to her. It felt as if he had known her all his life and that she belonged with him. At that very moment he felt he needed not to ask any more questions. He could see how broken she was and he could not bear being the one who added up to the pain. He was not sure of what was going on and he would find out but at least not at that moment so he decided to let it lie.

"Are you ok my lady?", He asked as he pulled her off him gently.

"I am sorry you heard that ". She again apologized.

"Please stop apologizing; I do understand brothers and sisters can have their own differences". He said.

"Speaking from experience?" Lucy asked with a tone of curiousity .

"Not exactly but I have witnessed a good number of such fights but none as fierce as the one I just withnessed". He smiled at her trying to ease the tension in the air.

"I will tell you everything I promise, I know I do not make any sense but I promise I am not a bad person and I mean you no harm. Edmund can be intruding sometimes and nowadays he seems not to notice it when he has crossed the line" She said while wiping out her tears.

"I'm not in a hurry and honestly I do not think he intends to hurt you. He sounded rather reasonable in there. Do not be hard on him my lady". Caspian said paying close attention to his words so as not to seem like he was taking sides in the issue.

"It seems you will never stop calling me that". She remarked and seemed rather calm.

"I guess not, its a habit but I will try my best ". He smiled again and they both laughed.

"Excuse me Caspian, I would like to go to my room now , I wont be long. I will tell Veronica to fix you something to eat." Lucy said preparing to walk away.

"Please do go ahead, I will make myself comfortable". He said while making way for her to pass with a gentle gesture.

Caspian walked back to the living room which was the only room that he knew in the house. He took his time to carefully admire the paintings on the wall that had caught his attention earlier.

"Caspian". Edmund called while standing at the door of the living room startling Caspian who seemed lost in the paintings.

"Sir". He responded as he turned to look at him.

"Call me Edmund or Ed". He said while entering the living room and picking up his favourite novel from the floor"**_ La compte de monte Cristo"_**

"Ok Edmund". Caspian said.

"I know we did not start off on a good note, please pardon me."

"I understand sir oh Edmund". He smiled as he corrected himself.

"You are married Caspian". Edmund blurted and was surprised at how it came out, he did not mean to sound like that but he just wanted him to know the truth as soon as he had the chance to. The thought of Susan alone in Narnia not knowing were Caspian was must be eating her up and Peter who should have been with them had gone to France for his honeymoon.

"That should explain the ring on my finger". Caspian said sadly but calmly.

"I am really sorry you had to hear that from me but I do not see anyone else around who is willing tell you that any time soon". Edmund said.

Caspian remained silent not knowing what to say or do. He knew he was married because he had a wedding ring on. He was confused at everything now. How possible could it be that he could not remember anything about his wedding not even his wife?

"You are here by Magic Caspian". Edmund revealed to him not knowing that Lucy was just behind the door.

"What?! Caspian asked in shock.

"Edmund! Lucy shouted while opening the door.

* * *

_**Wow! what do you all think about this chapter?Was Edmund right to tell caspian what he told him? What are you expecting from Lucy?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Is half truth a lie?**

* * *

_**Hai everyone! to all those who follow my story i say thanks a lot,,and those who leave a review thanks a lot too. This chapter is a bit long and i hope you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Lucy!"

"My lady!"

Edmund and Caspian both shouted at once when Lucy surprisingly entered the room at the very moment that Edmund was telling Caspian that it was magic that brought him to England. Lucy looked at Edmund with a "how dare you" kind of face. The tension in the room became stronger, more than it was earlier. Lucy knew there was no way she could escape explaining to Caspian this time around. She had no idea what more Edmund had told Caspian but she would find out from Caspian.

"What is wrong with you Edmund?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Do you mean to ask what is wrong with what you are doing? If that is the question then I sure do have the answer to that."Edmund responded.

"Have you not meddled enough in my business already?" Lucy asked angrily while standing in the middle of the two men in the room.

"The moment you decided to bring him here against all odds it became my business". Edmund responded, equally angry.

"How about we all calm down and deal with this in a more reasonable and matured manner". Caspian intervened.

"You want a more reasonable way of learning about this situation Caspian? Alright then, I will leave you two to it because I cannot take any more lies from her".

"Are you calling me a liar Ed?" Lucy asked him raising her voice at him again.

"Do you know any other word that describes a person who does not tell the truth?" Edmund said mockingly.

"Enough!" Caspian said.

"Do not say I did not warn you and when all this is over, you will know that I am the one you should have listened to". Edmund said and walked away.

Lucy looked at him angrily. She bit her lower lip trying to control her anger. Edmund was ruining her plans.

"Is there anywhere outside where we can get some fresh air? It is getting hot in here"

"Of course, we can do that in the garden outside. We can go there if you do not mind." Lucy responded with a smile.

"Let's go then." Caspian answered with a serious expression on his face.

Lucy knew he meant serious business and he wasn't going to ease up till he heard the whole truth. She thought it was too soon for him to learn the truth. She was just beginning to get his attention and she felt he was developing feelings for her. The spell she cast on him was working but would it be enough if he found out the truth about himself? What if he insisted on going back to Susan? It has always been about Susan!

These thoughts always tormented her and she hated her sister for it. Even though all her sister wanted was to see Lucy happy and protected, Lucy never took it that way and she may never do.

"Can we sit here?" Caspian suggested as they stood by a bench that looked quite old and different from all the other benches in the garden.

"Sure, why not?" Lucy said and they both sat.

"When we were young, my mother used to come here with us. She enjoyed watching us play although she always had trouble stopping Edmund and I from fighting". Lucy said with a smile on her face, remembering those days like it was just yesterday.

"I can imagine how hard it must have been for her stop you two from fighting." Caspian said plainly without any sense of humor. He was not exactly ready to discuss her childhood memories but he did not want to sound rude either.

"Susan and Peter did not give her much trouble; Peter was and still is the protective one. I really do miss him". Lucy said sadly.

Caspian could see the innocence on her face and sensed the sadness in her voice but he did not want to dwell too much on the subject at that time all he wanted was for her to explain what it was that she had been hiding from him. He also noticed how little she spoke of Susan so he figured he should ask.

"I notice you do not say much about your sister, Lady Susan". Caspian said.

Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. She did not expect him to bring her up. Her palms began to sweat. She tried not to show how nervous the topic made her but Caspian seemed to have noticed it already.

"Oh! What about her?" she asked as if she had no idea of what he meant.

"I have no idea, should I not be the one to ask that question?" Caspian said.

He noticed her cheeks were turning red and she seemed not to be at ease. Did that mean there was more to the story than she was telling him? He decided not to press on the matter as it was making things more awkward than it seemed at the moment.

"Are you alright my lady, oh Lucy". He said forcing a smile and correcting himself again. He reached for her hands but she pretended not to have seen his hands. She did not want him to see how sweaty her hands were.

"I am alright thank you". She answered forcing a smile back.

"There is not much to tell about Susan. I assume Edmund has told you everything about her already. Not so?" She asked him trying to dodge his question and opening a window of opportunity for her to hear what Edmund had told him.

"Indeed he did but I would rather not discuss what he said to me, I want to hear from you. Besides you are the one who brought me here so it is only fair that I listen to you, not so?" He answered her while changing his direction of sitting, locking his eyes on her now.

Lucy knew there was no way she was going to escape this, but what if she just told half the truth, the truth that made her look like the victim? It will not be entirely the truth but would it be a lie? The idea struck her quickly and she put it in motion right away.

"Susan is not really an easy person, she was mostly looking out for herself and that was all she cared about. She did not want me to touch her things not even to mention using them." Lucy said sadly.

Caspian saw the sadness in her eyes and felt sorry for her. He felt he had hit a nerve that should have been left the way it was. But hearing what Lucy said made him even more curious about Susan. He wanted to know more about his wife. What could have made him marry her if she was as bad as Lucy said?

"I am sorry my lady, I did not mean to make you sad or remind you of your past. I am just trying to know you and your family, and because I am told Susan is my wife, it is my desire to know more about her." Caspian said apologetically.

"Who told you that?" Lucy asked him.

"Edmund".

"I thought as much. What else did he say?" She asked again, hoping this time he would change his mind and tell her everything but she should have known him better than that.

"It is not important; I want you to tell me anything you are comfortable saying".

Lucy remained silent for a moment before saying anything.

"I was supposed to be your queen not Susan." She said and broke down to cry.

Caspian opened his eyes wide in bewilderment. Before he could say anything, Lucy threw herself in his arms. He could not push her away, especially not in the state in which she was at the moment. He took her in embrace but said nothing. He rubbed her back gently.

Lucy smiled behind his back and gave Edmund who was standing on the balcony overlooking the garden. She had succeeded in making him believe she was the victim and Susan the evil one. She could not help but look at Edmund with a look of "I got him".

Edmund looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. He had no idea what she had said to Caspian to make him embrace her that way. But, whatever it is, he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what it would take, _even if it meant going back to Narnia_. He got off this balcony and went inside.

* * *

_**Well well...Lucy Lucy...I would like to know how you all like this chapter so please review.**_

_**Do you all think that Lucy will ever tell Caspian the truth?**_

_**We have something from Narnia in the next chapter and there is a whole big surprise!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dreams**_

* * *

Time had passed by in Narnia and there was still no sign of Caspian. Peace had been maintained between the Narnians and the Temarines since queen Susan had given her speech. She had taken over all matters of the kingdom and ruled gracefully but deep inside her she was torn apart. Whenever she thought of Caspian, which was all the time, she could not help but break down inside.

One evening as she prepared to take her bath, she noticed that her favorite bath robe was still with the maids who had taken it to the laundry. She looked for one of Caspian's that she had hidden so as not to get hurt every time she saw it as it always brought back images of him in it every morning before his bath. These images usually put a smile on her face, which would immediately be wiped off by a cloud of sadness on her face and an empty lonely feeling. A brown paper dropped from one of the robe's pockets. It looked more like one of the papers on which Caspian wrote most of his notes that concerned the affairs of the kingdom, but there was something different about this paper, it was scented and decorated with red and blue dots that ran from one corner to the other, the kind of designs that decorated invites for royal celebrations. She hesitated before reading it since she did not feel at ease reading Caspian's notes without his consent. Her curiosity got the better part of her, so she decided to go ahead and read its contents. _It read;_

_My Queen if you are reading this, then it means that my dreams have come true and that you are using my robe ._Susan chuckled and paused for a minute as if taking in some air. Then she continued to read with tear filled eyes.

_For the past few weeks, I had been having dreams that were quite disturbing. I did not tell you this earlier because I know how fragile your sweet heart is and you would have worried yourself to death. I however told Doctor Cornelius about it because I thought he might be able to help. Unfortunately, he does not know anything about dreams and he thinks it might be just dreams or Magic, which I strongly doubt. In the dreams, I usually find myself in a place I have never been. It is neither like Narnia, nor Calormen nor any other place I've ever been. It has things that I do not understand and strange buildings. There is a woman in these dreams, she is usually very kind to me and helps me a lot. She has long red hair and is usually in long dresses but nothing like your beautiful dresses and she has an accent like yours. It is not a woman I know but in the dreams I feel there is a connection between us. Do not get jealous for you are the only woman my heart longs for .I would like you to consult Aslan for he alone can help us. Do not stop looking for me and do not hesitate to rule Narnia as it was yours before it became mine to rule. Where ever I am, I am missing you too but please take heart and forgive me for not telling you about the dreams earlier. On top of my wardrobe is a necklace I was to give you for our Wedding anniversary but I would like you to get it in case I am not around for our anniversary which I hope I will be or in case something happens to me. I am deeply sorry if I will not be there to put it on around your beautiful neck. When I count my blessing, I count you twice, that's how blessed I feel having you. Do not give up on me because I will never give up on you. I Love you always Susan Pevensie._

_Love, Caspian. _

Susan burst into tears as she read through the last part. She could hear his voice read it out to her and it hurt her even more. Something was not right though, the only women who could speak like her were Lady Beth and Lucy. It was impossible for it to be Lucy because she would have known that. Lucy would not take Caspian away. At least she convinced herself. Lady Beth was the only one she could think of who could speak like her and dress like Caspian had described. She may be from Calormen but she did not speak like one ,rather she speaks more like a Telmarine who she really is. Susan folded the letter and put it under her pillow so as to read it again before she went to bed, if at all she would get some sleep. She wiped her tears, put on her royal night gown, tied her hair in a knot and called for Doctor Cornelius to the study room then rushed down to there herself._  
_

"Your Majesty requires my service?" Doctor Cornelius asked while standing outside the study room of the palace.

"Indeed doctor, I certainly do". Susan said.

"I am at your Service my Queen." Doctor Cornelius said bowing down slightly in reverence for the queen.

"I understand you have the royal address book and I would like to know the whereabouts of Lady Beth please". Susan requested humbly.

"May I know why my queen? That woman is a trouble maker and I would not like you to have any bad encounters with her especially now that the king is not with us". Doctor Cornelius said concernedly.

"She is the one who knows where Caspian is". Susan said with precision.

"How so?" Doctor Cornelius asked curiously.

"Caspian left a letter for me in which he states that he is in a strange place with a woman. I am sure it is Lady Beth who put him under a spell in her chambers." Susan said carefully not to give full details.

"You sound certain about this my Queen, let me go to my office and look for the address book. I am sure I wrote it down" The doctor said. "Care to come with me to my office your majesty?" He proposed while making his way out of the study room to his office just down the palace's longest corridor.

"Of course doctor. I could use a walk right now". Susan said and her face lightened up at the thought of newly found hope that Caspian could be finally found and freed from Lady Beth, _so she thought and believed. _

"Your majesty, do you intend to go there this night?" Doctor Cornelius asked while looking through his address book with his reading glasses hanging on his nose.

"Of course not, I will leave in the morning, at sunrise. I will get Trumpkin to organize a small group I will ride with." Susan answered restlessly.

"She can say all she wants to say but she will give me back Caspian no matter what". Susan said out loud as she paced around the doctor's office.

"I understand my Queen and I doubt not your capacity to put her in her place again like last time, besides, _nothing beats the original_**"** Doctor Cornelius said with certainty and chuckled.

"You are right Doctor". They both laughed.

* * *

**_Well well well, anyone curious about what will happen when Lady Beth and Queen Susan meet? I know i am. By the way, who is this lady Beth?next chapter will be about her...Hopefully :-)_**

**_Let me know what you think in your reviews and i appreciate everyone reading and reviewing! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Roadside conversations**_

* * *

"Hello!" Caspian called out as he approached a chariot that was standing on the middle of the road from Calormen. "Is any one there? Hello!"

Caspian approached the chariot steadily removing his sword in case danger awaited him. He made no noise and opened the somewhat umbrella that covered the whole seat of the chariot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She Screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Caspian screamed.

They both screamed at once like they both had seen a ghost of each other.

"Who are you?" The female figure questioned as she also took out her sword. "Do not come near me or i will cut off..."

"Calm down my lady". Caspian interrupted her while putting away his sword. "I did not mean to scare you nor do i mean you any harm."

"Well you did, now what do you want?" She questioned him as she pointed her sword straight at him as if ready to cut off his throat.

"I mean you no harm my lady. I left my donkey somewhere close by taking a drink of water as he got thirsty. I then decided to walk around until a saw this chariot here. I wondered who it was and what this beautiful thing would be doing here by itself." Caspian explained himself the fast way possible.

"Where are you heading to?" She asked in an orderly tone.

"I feel I might be able to explain myself well if a sword so sharp was not pointing at my neck."

"Are you afraid of a woman?" She questioned almost teasingly.

"I am not going to answer that". Caspian said politely.

"Typical Telmerine!" She said, putting her sword away.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked curiously. "Are you not telmarine?" Caspian said while moving close to a tree for some shed and taking in as much air as possible.

"I hate the Telmarines. I am telmarine by birth but I am from Calormen." She said with a cloud of what looked like anger and sadness together on her face. She then moved to sit just besides Caspian.

"You must have strong reasons for that my lady" Caspian stated taking no offence at all.

"Indeed and I am not about to discuss them with a stranger, much worse a telmarine." She said and quickly dismissed her thoughts.

"Are you always this tough? And are you not supposed to be with someone to ride with you?" Caspian questioned.

"Which question must I answer?" She teased and chuckled.

"You have a beautiful smile; those dimples, oh my, they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Caspian said charmingly.

"That is not my question". She said trying to hide a smile although it did not work.

"You can answer both". Caspian said and smiled.

"I was with one of my father's knights but he went to ease himself." She answered. Her face lightened up.

"Oh I see." Caspian said still smiling.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked straight forwardly.

"Perhaps" Caspian answered and chuckled. "Is it bad to appreciate beauty? Especially one as yours?" Caspian asked.

"Of course not but telmarine men are not my type. She said, being flirtatious herself.

"Really?". Caspian grinned. " And what is your" type" because you seem to be into me already". He joked.

"Get over yourself."She said and gave him a slap on his shoulder. "What is your name anyway"?

"Ladies first". Caspian said, pushing his hair back.

"Are you a sexist?" She questioned jokingly.

" Maybe" He laughed. "My name is Caspian." He said.

"The Caspian?" She asked shockingly.

"The Caspian?" He asked back repeating her words exactly not sure what she meant. He probably forgot who he was at that moment.

"Never mind". She said, dismissing the shock that she just met the king of Narnia. "My name is Beth, but you have to call me Lady Beth." She said with a warm smile that showed off her two beautiful dimples.

"That is a beautiful name, Lady Beth." Caspian complimented her name.

"Well, everything about me is beautiful your majesty, don't you agree?" She said and faked a bow then gave him a wink.

_**Well Well Lady Beth is finally here..Anyone wanting more of Casbeth? Let me know in your reviews what you think. Thanks to those reading and reviewing and those just reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet short memories of you**

* * *

**England**

As time passed by, Caspian and Lucy become even closer, the spell that she put on him seemed to have worked but mostly negatively on Caspian's side as he started experiencing headaches from time to time. It seemed he lost his reasoning too because he believed everything that Lucy told him. Caspian started having some short memories of his passed life as well which may have been the cause for the headaches but he did not mention it to Lucy or Edmund. He was not exactly sure of what those memories could do to Lucy who had grown very fond of him and to make matters worse, all the short memories he had were about Susan. Surprisingly, he found himself smiling rather than confused whenever he had such memories.

For Lucy, even though they did not have something as strong as a love affair, the fact that Caspian showed some interest in her was enough to make her happy. He had been very charming and sweet to her. He picked roses in the garden every morning to offer her at breakfast and listened to her stories every night. She however noticed that he was holding himself back most of the time but she did not want to give room to anything that might hurt her so she tried by all means necessary not to pay attention to whatever she noticed that was not in her favor.

"Bonjour" Edith answered as she picked the phone without paying attention to the number calling.

"Hello, it is I Edmund". Edmund said." How are you? Peter and Antoinette? I hope you have taught them French already.

"Oh Ed, we are alright thank you. I am glad to hear from you after a long time! And of course, they can speak French considerably well. Can you imagine that Antoinette can make an order for herself at the restaurant and Peter that can read a french article without consulting a dictionary for every word?"

"Oh my goodness! That is unbelievably wonderful!" Edmund said delightfully.

"How are you doing yourself over there and Lucy? Edith asked joyfully in her french accent.

"We are alright here thank you. I have only been busy with the new firm that we recently opened as you know. Edmund said joyfully too. "Is Peter at home?"

"Of course he is". Edith answered." Would you like me to give him the phone?" She asked.

"Yes please." Edmund said and thanked his sister in law whom he had not seen since they moved back to France.

"Ed, how are you?" Peter greeted his young brother.

"I am alright thank you but am afraid I have disturbing news Peter". Edmund said in a disturbed tone. "Caspian has been here for sometime now". Edmund said.

"Caspian?! What do you mean Caspian has been there for some time?"

"I mean just that Peter. Lucy used magic to bring him to England and its making him lose his mind. Please come and help brother." Edmund pleaded

"I will be on a plane first thing in the morning". Peter said and put down the phone without asking for more details as he could sense the worry in his brother's voice.

**Narnia**

"Susan". Lady Beth said as she walked down the stairs of the front door of her house towards a group of people she quickly recognized "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Its queen Susan". She corrected her. The tension between the two women could not be overly exaggerated. "I am not here to play your mind games Beth; I am here to get Caspian back". Susan stated straight forwardly.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about "_your highness_". Lady Beth answered somewhat mockingly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Have you no dignity at all to hide the king in your chambers?"

"Do not insult me Susan; I have no idea what you are talking about. It has been years since Caspian chose you over me so do not tell me that you feel insecure all of a sudden. Besides, I have no feelings for him anymore".

"Oh Beth, you have not changed a bit. We both know that you are lying to yourself but anyway, that is the least of my concern right now." Susan said provocatively.

"I am in a good mood Susan so please do not provoke me." Lady Beth said while moving closer to where Susan was standing.

Lady Beth faced Susan fearlessly just like she did when she saw Susan for the first time. She was very good at keeping her emotions inside, something she had in common with Susan; she would never show any weakness in front of a crowd, especially not in front of Susan.

"On what grounds do you base your accusation?" Lady Beth questioned. "It would be naive of the queen of Narnia to come here and make an accusation based on her dislike for me. Don't you think so trumpkin?"

"My lady I.." Without finishing his sentence, trumpkin just bowed his head. He too disliked lady Beth since she treated him disrespectfully when she stayed at the palace in Narnia.

"I know he is here, he stated that in his letter". Susan stated factually.

"You make your accusations over a letter? Come on your highness, you can do better than that" Lady Beth chuckled mockingly. " can I at least see the letter?" She said and laughed.

"Do not test my patience Beth; I am going to search each and every corner of this place until I find him".

"Normally, I would say no to that because it is unbearably insulting of you but then it would seem as though I have something to hide. So please, be my guest". Lady Beth and gave them a gesture with her hands to enter the house.

Susan and the three knights she went with prepared to enter the house and start searching. But before they could move a step, Lady Beth stopped them and warned Susan.

"I have given you permission to enter my father's house, but you will pay for this humiliation you have caused me. Lady Beth said. "If you do not find Caspian in my house or anywhere in calormene, you will apologize to me and to all the people of calormen publicly." Lady Beth warned Susan.

"And if we find him?" Susan questioned raising her eye brows at Lady Beth.

"Then I shall do the same thing as I have stated to the Narnians". She answered

"Works for me". Susan said and made her way into the palace, as well as her knights.

The calormenes gathered around the house and murmured among themselves.

"Quiet!" Lady Beth shouted. "I know most of you think that I am guilty of this accusation because of the history i have with the king of Narnia but I assure you that I know nothing about this. To prove my innocence I have allowed queen Susan to search this house and the rest of calormen freely. However, if they do not find their King, then they owe all of us an apology". Lady Beth said as she addressed her own people.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! The crowd shouted strongly while Susan and the knights were already in search of their King.

* * *

_**From now on, each chapter will contain the two worlds. I would like you to tell me what you think in your reviews and if you think that Peter will talk Lucy out of her fantasy world with Caspian. **_


End file.
